


The Hunt is On and Coupons

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for lawandorder100's "The Hunt" challenge. "The Hunt is On" features Mike on the hunt for the perfect gift for Connie. "Coupons" reveals Connie is a bargain hunter. Mike and Jack want in on the savings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt is On and Coupons

**The Hunt is On**

“Mr. Cutter, why exactly did you call me here?”

“Lieutenant,” Mike paused. “…um…I need your help.”

“With…?”

“My anniversary is coming up. I asked you here for your opinion on a gift for Connie.”

“Ah,” And Anita’s usual tough exterior melted. She took pity on the man, who looked more like a lost boy than a prosecutor at the moment. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

Mike immediately perked up. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m sure Ms. Rubirosa will appreciate it, as well, once we find something.”

“The hunt is on.”

With that, the pair entered the mall.

***

 **Coupons**

“Connie, what are you doing?”

“Bargain hunting by clipping coupons. I’m getting groceries after work. The files are on your desk.”

“Thanks.” Mike tried reaching for a cereal coupon. Connie slapped his hand away. “Get your own.”

“Fine.” He went back into his office.

Jack appeared through the side door. “Ready for court tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Connie looks hard at work.”

“She’s clipping coupons.”

“Wonder if she has one for orange juice.”

“Jack, I wouldn’t—“

But Jack was already over by Connie’s desk, trying to snag a coupon. Mike smiled and shook his head as he heard Jack say “ow.”


End file.
